nosh_adventure_map_modfandomcom-20200214-history
Ocarina of Time Trading Sequence
I've added the items and entities to recreate the Legend of Zelda Trading Sequence to get the Biggoron Sword. As the sequence requires the entities to progress, it's not available in survival mode. You need to spawn the entities to do the sequence. You don't actually need the items, as they'll all be given to you from the entities, but the items are added in the creative menu anyway. In this trading sequence, everything is done by clicking the entities. If I say you should "talk" to one of the characters, I mean click on them. Items Info I've replicated the Items as best as I can. Item List The items, in the order you recieve them, are: *Pocket Egg *Pocket Cucco *Cojiro *Odd Mushroom *Odd Potion *Poacher Saw *Broken Sword *Prescription *Eyeball Frog *Eye Drops *Claim Check *Biggoron Sword Spoiling Items To further replicate the Trading Sequence, the items in the trading sequence that spoil in the game also spoil in this mod. These are: *Odd Mushroom *Odd Potion *Eyeball Frog *Eye Drops To help you judge when something is about to spoil, there is a timer in the item description/tooltip. Spoiling Timer - Configuration File If you want to change how long the timer takes in your game, you can do so in the Configuration File. I:eyeBallFrogSpoilTime=120 I:eyeDropsTime=120 I:oddMushroomSpoilTime=120 I:oddPotionSpoilTime=120 These 4 Integers are the individual timers for the 4 spoilable items. The time here is in seconds. Each is set to 2 minutes (120 seconds). Trading Sequence and Entities Anju The first step is talking to Anju, the Cucco lady. If you're held item is nothing, haven't already started the quest and don't already have the Biggoron Sword, Anju will give you a Pocket Cucco Egg and ask you to look after it. At the dawn of the next day (time 0, time 24000 (or any multiple of 24000 (24000/48000/72000 ect))) the Pocket Cucco Egg will hatch into a Pocket Cucco. If you take the Pocket Cucco Egg back to Anju, she'll ask you to take care of it a bit longer, though this isn't a necessary step, just something I added in to fill the gap. Once you begin the quest, it resets in 2 hours. Talon The next step is taking the Pocket Cucco to Talon. If you talk to him whilst holding anything except the Pocket Cucco, he'll be asleep. Talking to Talon with the Pocket Cucco wakes him up, at which he remarks that Malon will be mad at him for sleeping so long, and tells you to return the Pocket Cucco to Anju, the Cucco Lady. Talking to Talon after this will just have him thank you for waking him up. A full minecraft day (24000 ticks) after you wake him up, Talon will fall asleep again. When you talk to Anju, the Cucco Lady, again, she will thank you for looking after the Pocket Cucco and reward you with a rare blue Cucco called Cojiro. Grog Next, you need to take Cojiro to Grog, who is also sleeping. Speaking to him without holding Cojiro will just be him sleeping. If you talk to him whilst holding Cojiro, he'll wake up and thank you by giving you an Odd Mushroom and asking you to give it to the Old Woman. You need to get the Odd Mushroom to the Old Woman before it spoils (default is set to spoil in 120 seconds). Speaking to Grog is somewhat of a checkpoint. If the Odd Mushroom spoils, you can speak to Grog again and he'll give you another one. This only works if the mushroom spoils. If you finish this part of the quest, you can't simply go back and get another. Old Woman You need to deliver the Odd Mushroom to the Old Lady before it spoils. At which time she'll tell you that the Odd Mushroom is the final ingredient that she needs for her Odd Potion. She'll then ask you to deliver the potion to Fado in the forest. The Odd Potion, like the Odd Mushroom, will spoil after a given time. This time is default set to 120 seconds. If you fail to deliver the potion in time, you need to speak to Grog again to get another mushroom, resetting this part of the quest. Speaking to the Old Woman is one way that this trading sequence is different than the game. In Ocarina of Time, the Old Woman tells you to return the potion to Grog and, when you discover he's gone, you give it to Fado instead. As it's not easy to do this, and I needed a reset, I've altered what the Old Lady tells you to do. Fado If you get the Odd Potion to Fado before it spoils, she'll reward you by giving you a Poacher's Saw that she found. This stage, for the time being, ends the section of timed items. The Poacher's Saw, like in the game, can't spoil or despawn or anything. It's just a regular item. Mutoh Mutoh is the Master of Carpenters. If you give the Poacher's Saw to him, he'll realise that it's his lost Poacher's Saw and thank you. He'll give you a broken sword, remarking that it's not much but all he can give you. Biggoron (Part One) As in the game, you need to bring the Broken Sword to Biggoron for re-forging. However, the Biggoron is having troubles with his eyes and tells you he can't possibly reforge anything unless he gets his prescription filled out. He'll then give you his prescription for you to fill out for hiim. Note, in the image to the left, I've added Mutoh into the image for size comparison. Mutoh is the same size as a villager or a standard biped entity. Biggoron is a lot, lot bigger (about 4.5 times bigger). King Zora When you take the prescription to King Zora, he will give you the Eyeball Frog and tell you to take it to the Lake Scientist. The Eyeball Frog, like the Odd Mushroom and Odd Potion, spoils after a set time (120 seconds). Like with Grog, this stage of the trading sequence acts like a checkpoint again. If the Eyeball Frog spoils, you can go back and talk to King Zora again for another one. This only works if the frog spoils, however. Lake Scientist When you give the Lake Scientist the Eyeball Frog, he'll say that he can make the finest eye drops in the land from it, and give you the resulting Eyedrops. The Eyedrops, like the Eyeball Frog will spoil after a set time, default set to 120 seconds. If the Eyedrops spoil, you need to go to the King Zora again to get another Eyeball Frog and repeat this stage again. When you get the Eyedrops, take them back to Biggoron. Biggoron (Part Two) When you get the Eyedrops, take them back to Biggoron. He will use them and say he can forge your sword for you, but it'll take until the dawn of the next day (time 0, time 24000 (or any multiple of 24000 (24000/48000/72000 ect))). He'll then give you a claim check. Next you need to wait until at least the dawn of the next day and your Biggoron Sword will become available. You don't have to speak to Biggoron exactly at dawn, dawn is when it becomes available, any time after it's available you can talk to him and get the Biggoron Sword. Category:Nosh Zelda Mod Category:Items Category:Entity Category:Passive Category:Combat Category:Quests